prettycurefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Seiju sentai gingacure
Three thousand years ago, the Space Pirates Barban invaded Earth. The Starbeasts and the first Gingacure, warriors of the Ginga Forest, fought them with the mystical power called Earth and eventually were able to imprison them. The Ginga people later cloaked their forest within marked boundaries and passed on the duty of the Ginga warriors through generations. Hyuuga, Hayate, Gouki, Hikaru and Saya are chosen as the 133rd warriors of the Star Beast Swords. lami is very happy that hers elder sister Hyuuga succeeds to the honorable title. When Elder Ohghi holds the succession ceremony of Star Beast Swords, an earthquake breaks the seal of Barban. Ohghi orders the 133rd warriors to get the Ginga Braces hidden in Roaring Mountain. However, the Barban attacks them to prevent the birth of the new Gingamen. During the battle, Hyuuga got swallowed into a crack in the ground which Captain Zahab of the Barban created. Enraged, Lami activates hers hidden Earth power and awaken the Ginga Braces. The Gingaman fights together with the Starbeasts against the Barban, who desire to revive the Demon Beast, Daitanix, on whose 'corpse' they built their castle. GingaCure ;Lami/Ginga Red :The team leader to assumed the title of GingaRed to honor her sister Her Earth power is fire and hers Seijuu partner is Gingaleon ;Sayako/Ginga Green :The cool and quick-witted second in command, he is an expert flute player. His Earth power is wind and his Seijuu partner is Gingalcon. ;Shuki/Ginga Blue :The gentle-hearted strongwomen whose Earth power is water. Her Seijuu partner is Gingarilla ;Hikaru/Ginga Yellow :The mischievous glutton of the team whose Earth power is thunder. Her Seijuu partner is Gingaverick ;Saya/Ginga Pink :The introverted female member of the team. Her Earth power is flowers and her Seijuu partner is Gingat. ;Hyuuga/Black Knight :Originally meant to be Ginga Red, Hyuga was presumed dead until he resurfaced and inherited Bullblack's ability to become the Black Knight (黒騎士 Kurokishi?). His Seijuu partner is Goutaurus. : Space Pirates Barban Main article: Space Pirates BarbanThe Space Pirates Barban (宇宙海賊バルバン Uchū Kaizoku Baruban?) are group of pirates who have destroyed many planets along the Milky Way. They have their headquarters, the Rowdy Invincible Castle (荒くれ無敵城 Arakure Mutekijō?), mounted on the back of Daitanix. They once tried to invade Earth but the first generation of Gingaman and the Starbeasts sealed them in the bottom of the sea. 3,000 years later, an earthquake broke the seal and Barban was released, with plans of awakening Daitanix in our time. Its four great armies plot various strategies in order to achieve it. :#Legendary Blades (伝説の刃（やいば） Densetsu no Yaiba?) :#Return of the Starbeasts (星獣の再来 Seijū no Sairai?) :#The Earth's Wise Men (大地の知恵 Daichi no Chie?) :#Heart of the Earth (アースの心 Āsu no Kokoro?) :#The Sure-Kill Fang (必殺の機刃（きば） Hissatsu no Kiba?) :#The Starbeasts' Crisis (星獣の危機 Seijū no Kiki?) :#Time of Revival (復活の時 Fukkatsu no Toki?) :#Love's Culinary (愛情の料理 Aijō no Ryōri?) :#Secret Kitten (秘密の子猫 Himitsu no Koneko?) :#The Wind's Flute (風の笛 Kaze no Fue?) :#A Warrior's Devotion (戦士の純情 Senshi no Junjō?) :#Nightmare Reunited (悪夢の再会 Akumu no Saikai?) :#Beast Attack Rehearsal (逆転の獣撃棒 Gyakuten no Jūgekibō?) :#Two Sayas (二人のサヤ Futari no Saya?) :#Hidden Terror (恐怖のしゃっくり Kyōfu no Shakkuri?) :#Homeland of the Heart (心の故郷 Kokoro no Kokyō?) :#True Courage (本当の勇気 Hontō no Yūki?) :#The Mysterious Black Knight (謎の黒騎士 Nazo no Kuro Kishi?) :#The Vengeful Knight (復讐の騎士 Fukushū no Kishi?) :#The One-Man Battle (ひとりの戦い Hitori no Tatakai?) :#The Tomato's Trial (トマトの試練 Tomato no Shiren?) :#Appearance of Light (光の出現 Hikari no Shutsugen?) :#End of the Contest (争奪の果て Sōdatsu no Hate?) :#Budou's Tenacity (ブドーの執念 Budō no Shūnen?) :#The Black Knight's Determination (黒騎士の決意 Kuro Kishi no Ketsui?) :#Brothers of Flame (炎の兄弟 Honō no Kyōdai?) :#The Mummy's Allure (ミイラの誘惑 Miira no Yūwaku?) :#Papa's Sudden Change (パパの豹変 Papa no Hyōhen?) :#Dark Merchant (闇の商人 Yami no Shōnin?) :#Steel Starbeasts (鋼の星獣 Hagane no Seijū?) :#Cursed Stone (呪いの石 Noroi no Ishi?) :#The Mobile Horse of Friendship (友情の機動馬 Yūjō no Kidō Uma?) :#Yearning for Saya (憧れのサヤ Akogare no Saya?) :#Invulnerable Iliess (不死身のイリエス Fujimi no Iriesu?) :#Gouki's Choice (ゴウキの選択 Gōki no Sentaku?) :#Invincible Haruhiko (無敵の晴彦 Muteki no Haruhiko?) :#Bucrates's Ambition (ブクラテスの野望 Bukuratesu no Yabō?) :#Hyuuga's Determination (ヒュウガの決断 Hyūga no Ketsudan?) :#The Heart's Massage (心のマッサージ Kokoro no Massāji?) :#The Majin of Sadness (哀しみの魔人 Kanashimi no Majin?) :#The Demon-Beast's Revival (魔獣の復活 Majū no Fukkatsu?) :#The Horrible Demon-Beast (戦慄の魔獣 Senritsu no Majū?) :#Legendary Footprints (伝説の足跡 Densetsu no Ashioto?) :#Earth's Demon-Beast (地球の魔獣 Chikyū no Majū?) :#The Fairy's Tears (妖精の涙 Yōsei no Namida?) :#Winds of Rage (怒りの風 Ikari no Kaze?) :#The Demon's Scheme (悪魔の策略 Akuma no Sakuryaku?) :#Moak's End (モークの最期 Mōku no Saigo?) :#The Miraculous Mountain (奇跡の山 Kiseki no Yama?) :#Tomorrow's Legends (明日の伝説（レジェンド） Ashita no Rejendo?) pening theme :*"Seijuu Sentai Gingaman" (星獣戦隊ギンガマン Seijū Sentai Gingaman?) :**Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi :**Composition & Arrangement: Toshihiko Sahashi :**Artist: Ryū Kisami (希砂未 竜 Kisami Ryū?) :*:Masato Shimon performed underthe name "Ryū Kisami" for Gingaman ;Ending theme *"Hadashi no Kokoro de" (はだしの心で?, "Naked Mind") **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition: Masao Ideguchi (出口 雅生 Ideguchi Masao?) **Arrangement: Kōichirō Kameyama (亀山 耕一郎 Kameyama Kōichirō?) **Artist: Ryū Kisami : Category:Series Category:Fanon Series